User blog:JoeBee James/History of Playings
This blog is about how I came to like Nintendo and their games. I've been liking Nintendo for a long time now, so I thought I'd share my story. Here it goes. Early in my life, the DS came out. You know, everybody probably thought at the time that it was the dumbest thing they ever saw. "Two screens? What's that gonna do?" Little did they know what joy the DS would bring. I never knew what game was the first game I got on the DS, but I checked the internet and the oldest game I have is Mario Kart DS (released Nov 2005) which, if you didn't know, is one of the most praised Mario karts out there. Many say it's the best Mario Kart and complimented the drifting mechanics. I can tell I had my DS for a long time because of the collection of DS cartridges I have. Lots of these games are old, so I'm careful not to break the cartridge, because a Ds game today costs a lot or a bit, depending on what game it is. Spryo: Shadow Legacy (a game I have) is known for the song that plays when you're in the Shadow Realm. Many find it distrubing because of the childhood terror. The second console I had from Nintendo was the Wii, with the first game I had most likely being Mario Kart Wii. That game was also called one of the best Mario Karts out there. I can agree with that, though the only thing that sucks about it is the dang mini drivers at Coconut Mall. I still have my old Wii and my old Wii games in my closet, including the infamous Wii Sports, known notably for the game that broke lots of TV screens and made people dance with the opening track. (https://youtube.com/watch?v=8IFzTDLHuCU) Lots of people liked to torture the bowling minis by purposely throwing the ball back. But enough about other people, I had a blast with the Wii, played on it with my brothers, and really enjoyed it. To think online services were a thing once, and now the Wii is 10+ years old. Jeez. The 3DS took the cake for the most fun I've had playing one system. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon was the first game I got on it, and I played the crap out of that game. All the way until the very end. Which is easier said then done sometimes, but that game is a solid 10 in my book. I also played the co-op mode with my brothers. My current 3DS is nearly 4 years old and sorta broken. Guess that's what happens when you have a handheld for so long. The Wii U I got for Christmas of one year was overhyped, imo. Not very many games on the thing were appealing, accept maybe Splatoon. Other then that this console is sort of a flop to my inner Nintendance (Nintendance: Attendence of a Nintendo Products) (yes I made that word up) but hey, are you guys skids or squid kids? Thanks for reading, ---~Jobie~~ (talk) 19:20, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Nintendo